Shock, Anaphylactic shock
by Fairykick
Summary: When food can be stronger than the greatest enemy. Sanji finds some new ingredients on the latest island and decides to make some new recipes.


**Here we go another oneshot! Enjoy ^^**

 **Shock, anaphylactic shock**

Sanji whistled happily as he put his ingredients in the pot and let the thing cook, he swirled around and then continued on the salad that would be served between lunch and dinner. He was in an exceptionally good mood as he continued his food preparations. Yesterday they had left an island after some adventure and fighting without anyone getting too injured, he himself was injure free and the best of all was that he had gotten his hands on some rather new and interesting ingredients, which he was now using.

Some of the new ingredients in the main dish were cinnamon, gelatin and different herbs cooked with pork, for the salad later he had decided on using avocado, mango, and sesame seeds as the new ingredients and the locals had really recommended the use of baby shrimps. Having tried a sample at the island he had decided that this highly nutritious meal would power them all up considerably as it was not often the male side of the crew ate fruits.

So he proceeded with his whistling and swift motions as he cut, chopped and diced. It was not with little irritation Sanji glared at the crew when they sat down for lunch and just stared at the dish he served.

"What..is..this..?" Usopp asked hesitantly and carefully poked the dish afraid it would attack.

"Yohohohoho! I can't believe my eyes, it's wobbling like a pudding, not that I have any!"

"It's gelatin you morons, it's supposed to look like that!" He said angrily.

"It's delicious!" Robin burst out, having been the first one to try the dish. Hearing her statement the others soon followed and Luffy was asking for seconds before he was even done swallowing.

Sanji looked on happily as they were all shoveling down the food with gusto while continuing asking for more, not that his precious Nami-swan or Robin-chwan would ever shovel their food.

When even Luffy was sated they sat around the table and had some cups of tea listening to Nami as she informed the rest of the weather that day. It was Robin that first noted that the swordsman was acting a bit strange, he had a focused look in his eye and breathing rapidly through his nose.

"Zoro-san is everything alright?" She asked.

Not happy with the attention that drew on him he just grunted and said that he had bit his tongue. To which Sanji and the idiotic three started laughing out loudly.

"Oi marimo if you're still hungry just say so, don't need to eat your tongue." Sanji said with humor to which Zoro fumed, angrily standing up and leaving the galley, leaving the rest a bit surprised and relieved that another fight hadn't erupted.

Zoro went to the crow's nest and got some weights before going down to the deck again meanwhile cursing at the stupid cook. He hadn't want to admit but his tongue had swollen, he wasn't sure if it was because he had bit himself or not but his heart was definitely beating a tad faster than normally which led to his increased breathing. He sat down in the warm but bearable sunlight and started his reps it didn't take long before the other strawhats also began settling on their activities on deck or below.

Being the nice weather it was the strawhats were all loosely dressed. Zoro and Usopp were only wearing swimming trunks thinking it wouldn't be long before Luffy fell into the ocean. Sanji had his shirt fully unbuttoned and loose white pants that didn't go all the way to the ankles. Luffy and Brook wore what they usually wore not really affected by the warmth and Franky only wearing speedo's was nothing new. Both Nami and Robin were napping in their chairs working on their tan while wearing their sexy bikinis.

Zoro's eye kept roaming the ship and keeping track of everyone, he just couldn't seem to focus on his training today. In the middle of his reps he would find his mind wandering and his resting hand scratching some part of his body. The itchiness was starting to really irritate him but Zoro was stubborn and so he began his set all over every time it happened. Two hours later when Luffy began to beg for snacks Zoro was more than happy to put his weights away and stroll over to the table next to the girls to have his share. Everyone was around except for Chopper and Sanji whom were taking refuge from the sun for a bit. Chopper was still not very good with warm weather so Sanji was making him something colder to eat.

"Zoro what the hell is wrong with you?" Nami asked perplexed.

"What was that witch?" He retorted back angrily.

Nami ignored his comment and instead pointed to his body. "You look like you've been burnt badly."

Zoro looked down on himself and stared in shock. All over his body red track like marks were seen, even on his feet and back according to the others. "That's strange I can't remember getting burnt." He said shrugging his shoulders and started to dig in on the refreshing salad Sanji had made. The others vaguely noticed his words being a bit slurred.

Nami gave Robin a look saying something definitely was wrong and Robin acknowledged it with a nod that say that they should keep their eyes open. Luffy and Usopp were telling Franky and Brook about their day's adventure so far between the chewing of the food and Zoro looked at them fondly. Seeing that, Nami smirked knowing fully well that their scary swordsman was a real softy inside.

A couple of minutes after the food was gone and Usopp and Luffy had started dancing to one of Brook's jolly tunes Robin noticed Zoro repeatedly clearing his throat.

"Zoro do you want my drink?" She offered thinking that his throat was dry.

Without a word he accepted her offer and even sat down at the edge of her sunbathing chair before taking the cool mango drink Sanji had made for her. Having his back to the girls the girls eyes widened as red large patches started to appear all over his back and when his arm went around and scratched absentmindedly in the middle of his back they saw in shock how those track like marks appeared.

"Zoro are you feeling well?" Nami asked worriedly. Their anxiety grew as his breathing became strained it sounded as if he couldn't get the air out and his body was sweating all over, when Robin leaned closer to him and turned his face around she gasped as his lips and eye had swollen. Everything was happening so fast one moment Zoro was shaking her off and standing to leave towards the kitchen after a few steps they saw in horror as his eye rolled back and he fell in a heap on the deck.

"Zoro!" Robin shouted at the same time Nami screamed for Chopper whom bolted out of the kitchen with Sanji right on his heels.

Chopper had just emerged from the door when Zoro's entire body erupted in spasms and convulsions. Robin was quickly by his head and supported it from getting injured as it wanted to slam itself into the deck.

As soon as Chopper arrived though the convulsions stopped, it took him only seconds to take Zoro's appearance in and he immediately went to listen for his heart. Not hearing anything he swore loudly and switched to his human form.

"Sanji!" Chopper called.

"On it!" Sanji having also recognized the signs shouted back as he darted back into the kitchen again.

The other strawhats looked on terrified as Chopper began to pound on Zoro's heart.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked confused, not understanding what was happening but he was completely ignored which confused him even more, Chopper never ignored him.

The moment Sanji was back Chopper left his post and shouted. "Sanji administer it and continue chest compressions." Chopper darted into the infirmary and as fast as he had gone in he was out again just as Sanji had given Zoro a shot in the thigh. Chopper unintentionally pushed Robin out of his way as he placed himself behind Zoro's head and began to stick some of his instruments inside Zoro mouth, when he was done they could see the tube sticking out, he attached a bag to the tube and ordered Robin to compress the bag after counting to five and then repeat. Pushing Sanji aside he assessed Zoro's vital, still not finding any pulse or heartbeat he cursed again and took out a syringe and injected it straight into his jugular vein. For another silent two minutes Chopper continued the chest compressions before assessing again, cursing again he barked. "Sanji give him another dose. Nami hurry go get your climatact." Seeing that she was frozen in place he barked "NOW!" which had her jump and run into her room and instantly come back with her weapon in tensed hands.

"Nami I need you to use the lightning tempo on Zoro, the current needs to go from here to here." He instructed her, her face was pale and her hands shaking.

"Chopper I can't…"

"You can Nami! We need to save his life! If you don't do it Zoro will die." It was first now that Luffy truly understood the severity and his face looked at the group around Zoro with worried eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything to help. There was no foe or enemy he could punch to save Zoro all he could do was wait and trust in Chopper and his nakama.

Hearing Chopper's words snapped her somewhat out of her daze and as she was charging up Chopper had everyone move a few steps away from the unconscious swordsman. She brought her climatact down and electricity went into the swordsman making his chest move upwards as the current passed through. Chopper was instantly assessing again and hissed. "Nami make it a bit stronger."

After having delivered that first shock tears had started to run down her face, delivering the second shock had her openly wailing as his chest jumped again and then a burn mark was clearly seen.

Hovering over Zoro, Chopper finally let out a relieved sigh. "Guys it worked, Sanji give him one more dose to be on the safe side." Sanji nodded and without comment gave Zoro a third syringe into his leg.

"His face is not as swollen anymore." Usopp said with a thick voice.

"What happened?" Luffy asked with a small voice.

Chopper gave Zoro another syringe before answering. "I believe he had an allergic reaction. It's called anaphylactic shock." Seeing that Luffy didn't understand him he tried to explain in a different way. "Both me and Sanji believes Zoro ate something he can't tolerate, we will have to find out what it was so it doesn't happen again."

Luffy gave a nod before asking. "So he will be alright now?"

"As Usopp pointed out he's not as swollen as before and those marks and the redness have receded. His heart is beating again and all we can do now is to wait for him to wake up. Also someone has to sit with him in case he has another flare up. But he will be fine now." He finished with a smile and give the others reassuring smiles.

"Um Chopper…" Sanji said awkwardly. Having gotten his attention he continued. "I think he pee'd himself…" Chopper gave him a surprised look and then looked down and Zoro before sniffing the air.

"Huh, you're right!"

"He had a seizure right before you approached." Franky explained noticing that the girls were still too upset with the whole ordeal to answer.

"Oh, we have to be extra observant with him then." Chopper said before gently lifting him up and carrying him to the infirmary.

—

Zoro slowly opened his eye and as the dim light greeted him his eye burned.

"Chopper! He's awake!" He recognized Nami's voice screaming next to the bed. He slowly sat up and it was strange how sore and fatigued he felt. Just as he had sat up Nami threw herself over him with arms around his neck she cried openly. "You're alive, you're alive!"

"Oi, what's going on? What happened?" His voice was cracked and rough and he was surprised at how much it hurt as he tried to swallow.

"Nami, you need to give him some space, let him breathe." Chopper said gently as to which she slowly sat back on the chair and wiped her tears. Zoro vaguely registered the IV line connected to his arm.

"Zoro what is the last you remember?" Was his careful question.

"Hmmm…" He said thoughtfully as he tried to think back. "We were having some food on the deck, and then I had something to drink, but it was still hard to breath… breath…breath…I couldn't breath and then it burnt." He said in realization as his left hand went to his neck and his right clasped over his heart.

"Honestly Zoro you died and were dead for a few minutes but I, Sanji and Nami managed to bring you back." He stopped to see how he would take it.

"I died? How?"

"Your heart stopped, but Nami got it working again by shocking it." Zoro looked down on his chest only to see a horrendous burn going from his right chest to his left midaxillary line. He then moved his eye to the navigator whom was still crying.

"I'm sorry for giving you such an ugly scar." She cried.

"Nami, you saved my life, this scar is anything but ugly, I will cherish it. Thank you.." He gave her a gently squeeze of her hand as he quickly held it only to also quickly drop it.

"But where are my clothes?" he said a bit embarrassed as he noticed that he was completely naked under the bed sheet.

Nami knowing what had happened turned her face away and blushed, thinking that she could never tell him that he had actually peed himself in front of them all.

"Don't worry about that. I removed your clothes, it was more convenient that way." There was a long silence after that as Chopper allowed for Zoro to ask him when he felt ready.

"So how did I die." He finally whispered, hearing that Nami flinched and then new tears began to drop as she thought back to the whole ordeal.

"Zoro do you know if you have any allergies?"

"Eh… I don't think so, but what is that and what has it got to do with what happened?" This answer actually caused Chopper to give him an irritated look and mutter.

"How come the two of them are so clueless?" He shook his head and let a breath out before saying out loud. "An allergy is something that your body can't tolerate but might be tolerated by everyone else. And before you say anything! It has nothing to do with how strong you are. Secondly, different people react differently strongly depending on what is causing the rejection from your body. Sanji and I have gone through all the ingredients in the kitchen all day yesterday and we found all the things your body rejects."

"But if my body rejects food shouldn't this have happened a lot of times already?"

"That's the thing, you were only allergic to the new ingredients Sanji bought at the last island, which are, sesame, gelatin, avocado and mango. Don't ever eat those things again or you will have the same reaction again. Also from now on be careful whenever you eat something you haven't tried before, and always keep a syringe with this medication I'll give you. If you feel any symptoms again don't hesitate to give yourself a shot."

There was another silence before Zoro decided to speak again. "So, for how long will you keep me in here this time?"

"You can leave when you feel rested, I would say the next time you wake up you can do whatever you please. But in the next few days if you have any trouble breathing call for me immediately so we can fix it on the spot ok!" Chopper gave him a bright smile before going back to his desk.

"Then I will go back to sleep, I'm feeling tired." But before he could lay down Nami was hugging him again, this time not as desperately but gently and firm.

"Zoro, thank you for coming back to us, it wouldn't be the same without you." He slowly lift his sore arms and embraced her lower back. Not because he needed it but because he could feel that Nami needed it from him, to feel that he was there, alive. Starting to feel a bit awkward he let go and Nami understanding gave him his space. Without saying anything else he laid down and faced the wall. It didn't take long for sleep to get him.

The next time he woke up he saw the small pile with his clothes on the chair Nami had sat on. He sat up and with sore muscles he put his clothes on, a white t-shirt and light brown shorts. As he walked barefoot to the door he noticed that he actually had a headache and he tired tremendously from just this small exercise. Opening the door, bright sunlight greeted him, from the sun's position it must have been well after noon. He took a few steps forward and the door closed behind him, he was frozen in place staring up at the sky with its bright blueness and shining sun. Feeling something collide with him he let out a grunt and looked down and was shocked to see Robin's dark hair under his gaze. She was hugging him hard and cried strongly into his chest. Just as before he realized that what she needed was reassurance that he was alive so he did what he had done before and returned her embrace with strong, warm and secure arms, he then used one of his hands to strike her hair comfortably. When she felt better she pulled away and looked up into his eye, her face was tear streaked but she now had a soft smile. She took her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. "I'm so happy for having you come back to us." She whispered.

"Robin, I'm sorry for making you cry."

"It's ok, come on they will be so happy to see that you're up." She took his hand and dragged him to the galley. That's when Zoro realized that they were about to have the afternoon meal and it had been a whole 24h since he had passed out.

"Ro…" The name died on the cooks lips as he saw who had entered with her. Promptly he turned around and continued with his cooking.

"ZORO!" Usopp and Franky shouted as they flew from the chair and started hugging him and crying like crazy. Unlike the girls they were both much rougher and Zoro quickly shook them off him. Franky and Usopp took their places at the table again and Zoro got a chance to look around the room.

The shit cook still had his back turned, Nami and Robin looked at him with soft smiles. Franky and Usopp was talking about what they would show him later. Chopper tried to pretend as if everything was normal just like he had in the infirmary earlier that morning. Thinking about it he found it strange that Chopper hadn't shed any tears yet or that he wasn't even fussing over him staying in bed. Brook drank his tea silently and then gave him a short glance before turning his attention back to the tea. And then… and then it was Luffy. Luffy just sat there and looked at him with a blank face. Suddenly Zoro didn't know what to do, was he supposed to apologize or wait for something, should he sit down or keep standing? He didn't know and he was relieved hearing Luffy's quiet voice say.

"Zoro… come here." And as he was told he did and then just stood next to his captain waiting for what would come next. However Luffy didn't use words, with a strong yank he dragged him down on the chair next to him and placed his straw hat on top of Zoro's head. "Can we start eating yet?!" He shouted loudly at Sanji who just gave an affirmative grunt. Immediately he dug in with ferocity but nobody missed the tears running down his face as he ate the food.

Zoro's stomach rumbled and he was just about to ask for a plate when one appeared in front of him he looked up and saw Sanji's crying face.

"Eat this, you shitty marimo." He said in a broken voice while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sanji… I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault, if anything I can only blame myself." He said with a low voice as he looked down at the plate in front of him that looked better than anything he had ever eaten.

"My cooking will never hurt you again, I swear!" He said before storming out of the room to smoke outside. Zoro looked after him seemingly like he wanted to follow.

"Zoro you should eat before the food goes cold or Sanji will be disappointed." Robin said with a soft smile. Taking her advice to heart he started eating he was hungry after all. Everyone around the table had glistening eyes as they continued their meal.

It was after the meal when everyone had disappeared to do their own thing that Zoro decided to face Brook.

"Brook, can I ask you something?" Zoro asked as he approached the musician by the railing.

"Go ahead Zoro-san, how can I help you?"

"Did I really die? I mean everyone is acting so strange and.." He stopped himself and instead looked out over the vast sea.

"Yes you died, but they managed to bring you back before your soul had completely left." A few moments of silenced occurred before he continued. "To see your nakama die is not a pleasant thing Zoro-san, to know someone you love is never coming back, we all have someone like that from our pasts and to have almost lost you too hurt us all. Luffy still carries a fresh loss after Ace's death, and for him, Franky, Usopp, Robin and I we couldn't do a thing to help you, all we could do was look. As you were laying dead Sanji did all he could to bring you back, giving you infusion after infusion while praying through it all. Nami-san wept so much when Chopper told her to use her weapon on you, both her and Sanji are carrying a lot of guilt right now. But for our little doctor.. I've never seen him like that, I think he is still in chock and partly ready to step in if you just collapse. He hasn't slept at all yet, knowing that one little mistake could send you back to death."

"I worried you all that much." He stated slowly.

"We simply got a wake up call reminding us that you're only human Zoro, and humans are fragile beings."

His words struck a string within him as Brook repeated what his sensei had said so many years ago when Kuina had died.

"I will be more careful, I promise."

"Thank you, we can't ask for more."

It was then that Luffy approached them looking slightly nervous.

"Umm Zoro… do you want to take a nap with me?"

Zoro chuckled and said. "Captain you know I can never say no to a nap." Luffy's eyes brightened and pulled him to the grass and laid down next to Zoro. The moment he closed his eyes he put his rubber arm over his swordsman's belly and snuggled his side. Zoro put a protective arm around him. Seeing Chopper poking out from the infirmary he called.

"Chopper, I'm feeling bad can you come over here?" In lightning speed the little reindeer was by his side.

"What's wrong? You can't breath?"

"You see, I'm feeling a bit cold and need you to warm me." He said and suddenly took a hold of him and placed him on top of his chest. "Take a nap with us Chopper and I will feel much better." Chopper got wide eyed and he buried his face in Zoro's neck as he tried to relax and let himself be comforted by Zoro's warm body and beating heart. Having been stressed for so long it didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

Next was Franky who just laid down behind him placing his head next to Zoro's. Within seconds his loud snores could be heard. Next was Nami that curled up on his other side with her head on his chest and Robin placed her head on the swordsman's stomach. Usopp approached next and laid down further down, resting his head on his thigh. Lastly Sanji walked up with red eyes and behind him on his other side.

Brook played a soft lullaby on his violin hearing that his captain wanted a nap and he looked on amused as the crew one after the other searched the swordsman's warmth and comfort. When Sanji had fallen asleep he spoke up to Zoro.

"You can sleep as well. I will protect you now." He felt satisfied as mere seconds later Zoro's soft snores could be heard, because it was nothing more satisfying than knowing that your nakama trusted their lives with you.

END

 **I hope you liked it and that you will enjoy my other works, until next time.. ^^**


End file.
